


A Banging Time

by noroadstaken



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, please read this, the best thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noroadstaken/pseuds/noroadstaken
Summary: A beautiful time between yaz and thirteen. My best work. Please read this beauty.





	A Banging Time

Thirteen and Yasmin banged.

The end.


End file.
